A catalyst For Growth
by PetitPentagram
Summary: Alec met un point d'honneur à être là pour toute personne qui aurait besoin de son aide à l'institut malgré son poste qui le tient occupé. Alors, quand Clary vient le voir un jour à l'improviste, il met ses dossiers de côté pour l'écouter.
1. Chapter 1

Hey,

Donc me revoilà avec mes conneries. A la base, écrite parce qu'une certaine idée ne voulait pas me lâcher, et croyez-mi, j'ai plusieurs variations sur ce thème XD

J'espère que vous allez aimer :)

* * *

Alec était en train de revoir de vieux dossiers pour aider la réorganisation des archives quand Clary toqua à la porte.

« Tu es occupé ? »

« Rien qui ne puisse attendre »

Alec se détendit sur sa chaise, abandonnant ses vieux dossiers sur son bureau pour l'instant. Personne n'avait pensé à les réorganiser pendant des décennies, ils pourraient surement attendre quelques jours de plus si Clary pensait que son problème était assez important pour venir le voir.

Leur relation s'était améliorée – surtout après qu'ils aient réussi à la récupérer, elle et ses souvenirs – tout cela grâce à Jace et son obstination. Maintenant, même si Alec grinçait encore des dents de temps en temps devant son insubordination, ils faisaient des progrès et se considéraient comme des amis – voire comme partie de la famille.

« J'ai eu une vision de cette nouvelle rune... » Clary commença avec hésitation.

Ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle était venue le voir lui. Les anges avaient été clairs à propos des visions qu'elle aurait. Ils lui avaient pardonné peu après qu'elle ait vaincu Jonathan et ainsi prouvé qu'elle était loyale et prête à faire des sacrifices, mais ne l'avaient pas oublié.

Clary ne serait plus autorisé à créer de nouvelles runes, à moins qu'elles ne soient le produit d'une vision. Depuis son retour il y avait quelques mois, rien ne s'était passé, et elle avait commencé à accepter qu'elle devrait abandonner cette partie de son don si elle voulait rester avec ses amis.

« Quel genre ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais même pas si je devrais l'essayer. »

Elle était clairement nerveuse, toujours debout près de la porte. Alec lui fit signe de s'approcher et la fit s'asseoir, leur apportant du thé pendant qu'il réfléchissait.

En vérité, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir quel genre de rune les anges pouvaient avoir envoyé à Clary cette fois. Pour autant qu'il sache, cela pouvait très bien être une rune autodestruction, et il ne tenait pas à essayer ça.

« Et si... tu essayais de la dessiner sur papier d'abord ? Voir ce que ça m'inspire ? » Proposa-t-il. Il y avait quelques motifs récurrents dans le design des runes. Peut-être qu'en décryptant quel motif celle-ci utilisait, ils en sauraient davantage.

Clary venait à peine de finir son dessin sous le regard attentif d'Alec que le papier commença à scintiller. Alec attrapa Clary et les fit s'éloigner de quelques pas, inquiet de cette réaction. Puis en un clin d'œil, une lumière les entoura et quand elle disparut, le papier sur lequel la rune était dessinée était de nouveau vierge.

* * *

Relâchant Clary, Alec se saisit de son arc sous glamour, prêt à faire face à tout alors qu'il étudiait les environs. Clary leva ses lames alors qu'elle surveillait ses arrières.

Donc ils avaient encore leurs armes. Bien.

Même avec leurs runes activées, aucun signe de vie ne leur parvenait depuis leur environnement immédiat. Ils décidèrent donc d'explorer un peu, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent découvrir ce qui s'était passé.

« Je crois que nous sommes toujours à l'Institut » murmura Alec quand il se retrouva face à une vieille statue de son enfance – mais qui ne devrait pas être là. Cependant, quand un chasseur d'ombre passa près d'eux, il ne sembla pas les voir ou les entendre quand ils l'appelèrent.

Clary se tut, suivant Alec jusqu'au centre d'opérations, où Jace ou Izzy serait probablement. Malheureusement pour eux, Jace était là mais ni lui ni quiconque ne semblait réagir à leur présence. Peu importe ce qu'ils faisaient, ils ne pouvaient pas attirer son attention.

Alec fronça les sourcils, essayant de le contacter via leur rune parabatai, mais rien. Il commençait à s'inquiéter, mais Clary n'avait pas besoin de le voir paniquer alors il passa en mode combat. Il devait mener l'enquête avec elle, et avec un peu de chance, garder leur calme leur permettrait de trouver quelques réponses.

Il devait y avoir une raison pour que les anges les envoient ici, n'est-ce pas ? Même s'ils s'attendaient à ce que Clary utilise la rune seule, et qu'Alec était un dommage collatéral, il devait y avoir un moyen de sortir. Ils devaient rentrer.

Quand leur recherche d'information à l'Institut se révéla infructueuse, ils sortirent et découvrirent qu'ils n'étaient rien de plus que des fantômes, pour leurs alliés comme pour le reste du monde. Personne ne pouvait les voir, les entendre ou même ressentir leur présence.

Que ce soit Terrestre, chasseur d'ombre en patrouille ou créature obscure.

Même après deux heures à traverser la ville, ils n'avaient rien appris.

« C'est flippant » commenta Clary, visiblement perturbée.

Alec ne répondit pas, trop perdu pour avoir une explication à ce qu'ils vivaient. Ils rentrèrent à l'institut, ne serait-ce que pour éviter la sensation dérangeante de personnes les traversant.

« Est-ce que je devrais redessiner la rune ? »

« Essayons de jeter un autre coup d'œil à l'institut, et allons voir les frères silencieux avant de prendre ce risque. On va s'en sortir, tous les deux, je te le promets. »

Cela avait l'air censé, décida Clary. Quelques heures de plus ne feraient pas de mal, surtout si l'absence d'interaction avec le monde extérieur garantissait l'absence de quoi que ce soit de dangereux.

* * *

Même si l'institut et ses habitants était une réplique presque exacte du leur – soutenant la théorie qu'ils étaient des fantômes plutôt que celle qu'ils étaient dans un autre univers – certaines choses n'étaient pas logiques.

« C'est une salle qui a été condamnée » expliqua Alec quand il « traversa » une autre porte. « On avait l'habitude de se cacher d'Hodge ici. Mais la salle à côté n'a été transformé en salle d'arme secondaire que le mois dernier. Les deux ne devraient pas cohabiter. »

Clary observa la pièce, des livres parlant d'armes et de biologie étalés un peu partout. C'était aussi ce qui les perturbait. Tout avait l'air abandonné mais en parfait état. Pas de poussière, pas de toiles d'araignée, rien.

Ils allèrent à la cité des os dès qu'ils quittèrent la pièce. Clary voyait bien qu'Alec naviguait en eaux inconnues, il se rappela tout juste de ralentir pour qu'elle puisse le suivre sans courir. Ils finirent tout de même par trouver les frères silencieux, horriblement mal à l'aise devant l'atmosphère glacée qui y régnait toujours.

Mais Alec se détendit dès qu'il y pénétra, remarqua Clary en fronçant les sourcils.

« On aura peut-être des réponses » expliqua-t-il en pointant la porte sur le côté.

Clary la passa en premier, et soupira en voyant qu'ils étaient enfin devant des personnes qui pouvaient les voir. Hum, des êtres vivants ?

**Avancez, nous allons guider votre retour. **

Clary aurait pu faire une danse de la victoire devant la promesse de réponses à venir, mais se retint.

* * *

« Donc en gros, on est coincé et on ne peut interagir avec personne ? » résuma Alec une fois la situation élucidée.

Ça craignait. Pas qu'il blâme Clary pour leur situation, mais il aurait aimé avoir un jour sans urgence imprévue de type décorporation / blessure fatale / nouvelles runes non fiables rayez la mention inutile.

Encore que, il supposait que ça aurait pu être pire. Clary n'aurait pas été son premier choix quitte à rester coincé avec quelqu'un, mais elle avait réellement fait des progrès et était un atout de taille quand il s'agissait de travailler sous pression. Et dire que tout cela avait commencé innocemment.

« Ils sont un peu inutiles, non ? » Soupira Clary.

« Je crois que cette fois c'est la faute de Raziel. »

Une rune de quête, sa dernière invention.

_Pour guider une réflexion intérieure sur ses sentiments et actions._

Les frères étaient apparemment persuadés que, après y avoir réfléchi, Raziel essayait de montrer à Clary et à ses camarades chasseurs d'ombre, la vérité de leurs actions. C'était censé les tester et s'assurer qu'ils reviennent plus forts et meilleurs sur le plan personnel.

Aussi connu sous le nom de quête spirituelle. Voilà le but de la rune, et pourquoi seuls les frères et peut-être quelques personnes spécifiques pourraient interagir avec eux : ils n'étaient que des projections astrales.

Le genre qui vous isole complètement jusqu'à ce que vous ayez appris votre leçon.

« Connard. » marmotta Clary.

Eh bien, au moins maintenant ils savaient quoi faire. Et avec un peu de chance, ils trouveraient leur réponse assez rapidement pour que personne ne s'inquiète dans le monde physique.

« Tu crois qu'on doit tous les deux apprendre une leçon, ou la mienne sera suffisante ? »

« Avec notre chance ? Soyons prêts pour nous deux. »

Ils soupirèrent.

Parfois, Alec était heureux pour Jace et son amour pour Clary. Mais à d'autres moments, comme là, ils se demandait comment son parabatai et elle faisaient pour attirer les ennuis à ce point.

« Les frères pensent qu'il y a une raison pour que l'ange t'ait envoyé cette rune, autant réfléchir à ce que ça pourrait être. » commenta Alec une fois qu'ils furent de retour à l'institut.

Au moins, savoir ce qui se passait expliquait les incohérences dans apparence de l'institut. Elle était basée sur les souvenirs de Clary et Alec et leur représentation mentale de l'endroit, d'où les salles presque oubliées cohabitant avec les salles actuelles.

« Je pensais bien me tenir » Clary fit la moue. « Je m'entraine dur pour faire partie des vôtres et ne pas être un fardeau ! »

« C'est le cas » félicita Alec. « Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre mais tu faisais de beaux progrès. »

Clary avait sacrifié une partie de son don pour rester avec eux. Elle restait une artiste, mais chaque fois qu'elle voulait dessiner quelque chose, sans exception, une rune venait la taquiner et elle avait commencé à dessiner de moins en moins, rejoignant Alec dans la salle d'entrainement tard le soir le temps de se défouler un minimum entre deux missions.

Son art lui manquait, mais elle n'allait pas sacrifier ses amis et son monde pour cela. Pas alors qu'elle pouvait encore faire le portrait d'Izzy faisant la cuisine, et gribouiller sur la vie quotidienne à l'institut.

Elle commençait tout juste à s'habituer à ne pas dépendre de ses runes quand les anges lui avaient envoyé cette vision.

« Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que les anges pourraient vouloir que tu améliores ? » Réfléchit Clary à voix haute tout en essayant de garder son kudjal en équilibre sur son nez. Elle n'était pas très douée. (Non pas qu'elle risque de se blesser physiquement étant donné les circonstances.)

« Tu veux la liste par ordre chronologique ou alphabétique ? »

Clary leva les yeux au ciel. Parfois, elle pensait que Magnus déteignait un peu trop sur Alec et qu'il avait encore plus tendance à dramatiser que lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré. Et c'était dire !

L'ange devait vouloir les torturer un peu parce que dans leur état – sans corps physique – ils ne pouvaient même pas aller dormir et espérer qu'une bonne nuit leur porte conseil.

« Puisqu'on ne peut pas toucher quoi que ce soit ici, tu veux t'entrainer ? » Proposa Alec, fatigué de tourner en rond.

* * *

« Tu as proposé ça pour surveiller Jace, hein ? »

Alec haussa les épaules, gardant un œil sur son parabatai pendant qu'il vérifiait ce que faisait Clary. Ils ne pensaient pas qu'il savait pour leur « disparition ». Ils n'étaient pas retournés dans le bureau d'Alec, peu attirés par l'idée de voir leurs corps inconscients. Ce serait vraiment trop dérangeant. Mais plusieurs heures étaient passées, et en tout cas, le rapport journalier de Underhill allait semer la pagaille chez leurs amis.

Ce qui arriva peu après, alors qu'il apprenait à Clary comment se battre au corps-à-corps. Les chasseurs d'ombres devaient toujours compter sur plus que leur arme fétiche, mais puisqu'ils ne pouvaient rien toucher d'autres que ce qu'ils avaient sur eux au moment d'être transformé en fantômes, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'options – ce n'est pas comme s'il allait donner des cours d'archerie à Clary. Il put sentir la panique de Jace à travers leur lien, mais il doutait que quoi que ce soit lui soit renvoyé. Ils appelleraient surement Magnus et Izzy ensuite.

« Allez, on doit les trouver et voir s'ils ont plus d'informations de leur côté. »

Clary le suivit en silence.

* * *

« Quand est-ce que quelqu'un les a vus pour la dernière fois ? »

« Je ne sais pas... Clary a déjeuné avec moi et Alec était occupé avec de vieux dossiers toute la journée »

Jace essayait de ne pas paniquer. Il n'avait rien senti à travers le lien et pourtant son parabatai était là, sans réaction. Soit c'était quelque chose d'inoffensif – mais l'était-ce jamais ? – ou ils avaient un sérieux problème. Avec un peu de chance, l'examen de Magnus les aiderait à comprendre pendant qu'Izzy faisait ses tests au labo.

« Tout va bien. Ils vont parfaitement bien. » Magnus fronça les sourcils.

Si même sa magie ne pouvait pas trouver de solution...

* * *

« Je suppose que j'aurais dû le voir venir. »

« Ne dis pas ça, on va trouver un moyen, on trouve toujours. »

Alec lâcha un faible sourire devant le rappel. Oui, Clary avait une sacrée réputation quand il s'agissait de vaincre contre toute attente, mais combien de temps avant qu'elle n'échoue ? Avant que les anges eux-mêmes ne décident qu'ils ne voulaient plus qu'elle triche pour s'en sortir ?

Si c'était vraiment censé être une leçon, il ne savait tout simplement pas comment gagner. Il y avait trop de choses qui pouvaient être la réponse, et pour ce qu'ils en savaient, ils n'avaient pas le temps.

« Tu as accepté de suivre leurs règles, qu'est-ce qu'ils pourraient vouloir d'autre ? » Alec pensait à haute voix, essayant de reconstituer l'objectif final. S'ils partaient de l'idée que les anges ont des motifs "purs", cela concernerait quelque chose de plus important que Clary ou Alec.

Ce n'est pas non plus comme si cela n'avait pas été douloureux de voir leur amie triste à l'idée d'abandonner ses runes. Chacun d'eux était intimement familier avec la notion de sacrifice, mais ils n'avaient jamais voulu qu'elle ressente ce genre de désespoir. Surtout lorsqu'ils avaient appris que c'était sa propre mère qui l'avait mise en garde contre les conséquences de ses actes.

« Ce serait plus facile si c'était quelque chose comme _apprendre à Alec comment s'amuser_ »

Clary se sentait amère. Ils étaient là, témoins de la lutte de leur famille pour comprendre la situation, et ils savaient exactement ce qu'ils devaient faire mais n'avaient aucune idée de la façon de s'y prendre.

Depuis qu'elle était devenue chasseuse d'ombres, elle avait perdu sa mère, son meilleur ami avait tellement souffert qu'elle pensait l'avoir perdu, et elle a dû renoncer à son avenir et à son don pour s'intégrer dans un endroit avec lequel elle n'avait presque aucun lien. Autant dire que c'était déjà assez difficile, elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle qu'elle n'était pas encore assez forte et qu'elle ne le serait probablement jamais.

« Hey, arrête ça. » La voix d'Alec la ramena au présent. « Tu auras une révélation de folie et tout ira bien, comme toujours »

Encourager quelqu'un n'était pas sa chose préférée, surtout parce qu'il n'était pas doué pour ça, mais il ne supportait pas de voir le regard perdu de Clary. Il devait trouver quelque chose sur laquelle elle se concentrerait.

En regardant autour d'eux, il remarqua que Magnus et les autres avaient quitté le bureau et avaient emporté leurs corps avec eux. Prenant les choses en main, Alec décida de les trouver, de s'assurer que leurs corps étaient en sécurité puis d'aller voir Izzy pour voir si elle était plus proche de les récupérer sans passer par cette connerie de quête. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir, mais au moins, cela les ferait bouger pendant les prochaines minutes, avec un peu de chance ce serait assez pour que Clary se remette sur pied.

Ce qu'elle fit.

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'ils nous font partager un lit »

Au moins, une partie de sa bonne humeur était de retour, pensa Alec.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es surprise. Le lit est assez grand pour trois, on le sait avec Jace et Izzy, et c'est le moyen le plus simple de surveiller nos deux conditions sans alerter tout le monde. »

Parce que personne ne voulait une panique générale, et si le directeur de l'institut et Clary étaient trouvés inconscients sans raison, cela déclencherait forcément des choses qu'il serait difficile de reprendre en main une fois réveillés.

« Et tu ne peux toujours pas utiliser les privilèges de parabatai pour contacter Jace ? »

Alec soupira et secoua la tête. Il semblait que c'était une impasse. Mais peut-être que si c'était le cas, cela signifiait que ce à quoi il était censé réfléchir n'avait aucun rapport avec Jace ? Il se raccrochait à n'importe quoi ici, mais il ne voyait pas ce que Clary et lui pouvaient avoir en commun, et imaginer qu'ils avaient une quête différente lui semblait illogique étant donné qu'ils étaient coincés ensemble.

Mon Dieu, ça semblait stupide même dans sa propre tête.

« Et Magnus ne semble pas pouvoir nous voir, alors autant supposer qu'on a eu toute l'aide possible. »

Si cela pouvait suffire.

Après tout, « jamais assez bien » était le deuxième prénom d'Alec, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il avait pensé toute sa vie, alors à moins que Clary n'ait un de ses plans fous, ils pourraient passer un moment dans cet entre-deux. Non pas qu'il la laisserait travailler seule sur la solution, mais il doutait qu'il puisse trouver la solution étant donné que la vision avait été envoyée à _Clary_ en premier lieu.

Il était juste au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Il s'assit contre le mur sur le sol, réfléchissant intensément alors qu'il veillait sur Jace qui lui surveillait leurs corps. Il n'était pas fatigué, pas vraiment, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Clary s'assit à côté de lui, mais pas assez près pour envahir son espace personnel.

* * *

« Je ne t'ai jamais remercié correctement d'avoir sauvé Jace » murmura Alec, ses yeux ne quittant pas son parabatai inquiet. Des heures s'étaient écoulées, et aucune des introspections qu'ils se forçaient à faire ne semblait déclencher quoi que ce soit. « Tout a été un tel bordel pendant un moment que j'ai juste... »

« Oublié de prendre le temps de respirer et de penser au positif ? » devina Clary. « C'est Raziel qui l'a ramené, je suis juste l'idiote qui a gâché le vœu sacré de tout le monde parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas le garder hors de portée de Valentine »

« Tu parles au gars dont le petit ami s'est fait arracher son immortalité et sa magie parce qu'il n'était pas assez attentif pour deviner ce qui n'allait pas avec son parabatai avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Comme il s'y attendait, ses mots semblèrent choquer Clary qui se précipita pour le réconforter. Alec était sur le point de répondre quand il se rendit compte de quelque chose quelque chose. Ou plusieurs quelque chose, mais un d'entre eux était plus important. Il comprit soudain ce qu'il avait en commun avec elle. Ce qui pourrait les relier au point de finir piégés ensemble.

Comment elle pouvait ne pas voir qu'ils étaient tous les deux simplement malchanceux et qu'ils se blâmaient pour des choses hors de leur contrôle était un mystère pour lui, mais pour être honnête, il lui avait fallu quelques années pour le comprendre également. Mais il avait appris à ses dépens que la culpabilité n'aiderait pas. La culpabilité était un paralysant ; ils étaient censés être des combattants.

Il n'était pas sûr d'y croire entièrement, mais sa prise de conscience devait être suffisante car ses mains commencèrent à s'effacer, et soudain Jace cria son nom.

« Tu peux me voir ? »

Jace courut vers lui, mais il était encore intangible, et il le traversa. Leur connexion semblait cependant être revenue ; il pouvait sentir sa peur et son désespoir. Se mordant la lèvre en le voyant, Alec savait qu'il allait lui faire encore plus mal.

Passant son regard de Jace à Clary, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule. Pas quand il savait intimement combien il lui serait difficile d'accepter la vérité. Et il avait promis. Il n'était pas du genre à faire ses promesses à la légère.

Il se tourna vers Jace.

« Je... je suis désolé, mais nous ne sommes pas en danger, je te le promets. » Puis il se tourna vers Clary qui commençait à paniquer à l'idée d'être laissé seule. « Je ne pars pas tant que tu ne peux pas partir avec moi, d'accord ? »

Et pour une fois dans sa vie, Raziel dut entendre sa prière car il cessa de s'effacer et Jace cria son nom une dernière fois avant qu'il soit clair qu'il ne pouvait plus le voir.

Clary s'accrocha à son bras, sa prise presque douloureuse. Alec ne dit rien, mettant sa main sur son épaule pour la rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait.

« Que vient-il de se passer ? » elle reprit vite le contrôle, prête à agir.

« Je viens de trouver la réponse » Il était tenté de la laisser la trouver par elle-même, comme il avait dû le faire, de peur que cela ne fonctionne pas s'il l'aidait trop. Mais un simple coup d'œil lui suffit.

Et merde, pensa-t-il. Raziel ferait mieux de ne pas le punir pour l'avoir aidée alors qu'il était clairement responsable de cette situation tordue.

« Nous sommes tous les deux des idiots bornés spécialisés dans la culpabilité »

Clary fronça les sourcils, lâchant son bras pendant qu'elle réfléchissait. On aurait dit qu'elle avait avalé un citron, grimaçant, permettant à Alec de lire ses pensées sur son visage.

Au moins, elle ne le contestait pas. Mais elle restait immobile et il n'avait pas l'habitude. Elle était censée bourdonner d'énergie.

« Ou je suppose que tu as un complexe du sauveur agaçant » Sa blague tomba à plat, mais elle eut le mérite de susciter une réaction.

« Et tu as un complexe du martyr ».

Alec leva les yeux au ciel mais dut admettre que ce n'était pas si loin de la vérité. Compte tenu des récents événements ? Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était prêt à se sacrifier, peut-être un peu trop.

Ce n'était pas ce qui était important. Ce qui importait ici était de lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait fait de son mieux, et qu'avoir du sang d'ange ne signifiait pas qu'elle était censée être surhumaine.

_C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité. _

Alec se moqua intérieurement de l'hypocrisie de ses pensées, mais s'abstenait de dire quoi que ce soit à haute voix.

« Ce que je veux dire » Alec prit une grande inspiration, essayant de trouver la meilleure façon de le dire. Magnus lui manquait dans ces moments, il saurait comment le dire avec tact. « C'est que nous... je n'ai pas besoin que tu sois parfaite. J'ai juste besoin que tu comprennes que tu es assez pour nous. Nous ne sommes pas censés travailler seuls, et nous sommes censés nous protéger les uns les autres, et non pas te laisser faire tout le travail parce que tu as des dons. »

Voilà, ce n'était pas trop mal pour un discours spontané, n'est-ce pas ? Alec était assez fier de lui-même pour avoir formulé ses idées si clairement. Il est vrai qu'Izzy et les autres lui avaient répété la même chose encore et encore, il ne pouvait donc pas s'en attribuer tout le mérite, mais comme aucun d'entre eux n'était là et que Clary était coincé avec lui, il supposait qu'il aurait pu faire pire.

Clary se rassit, emmenant Alec avec elle qui la tenait toujours et refusait de rompre le contact Il avait lu plus d'une fois que le contact physique aidait dans les situations émotionnelles. S'asseyant de façon à ce que leurs côtés se touchent, il lui laissa le temps de tout digérer.

Ce n'était rien de nouveau. Tout ce qu'il avait dit avait été dit auparavant lors de l'enseignement du travail d'équipe et des fonctions du chasseur d'ombre. Mais ça semblait plus personnel. Plus vulnérable de son côté. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de la rassurer sur sa place dans l'institut maintenant que toutes les horreurs qui suivaient Clary avaient cessé. La pauvre avait traversé tout cela en découvrant un tout nouveau monde, et il n'avait pas accordé une pensée aux répercussions.

Il ferait mieux, à l'avenir.

Clary ne devrait pas avoir à compter exclusivement sur Jace – son petit ami – et Izzy – sa peut-être futur parabatai ? – pour avoir un soutien dans l'institut. Elle avait besoin d'un vrai ami, quelqu'un en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance et peut-être que c'était quelque chose qu'Alec pouvait lui donner. Lui-même avait plus qu'assez de soutien de la part de sa famille et de Magnus, il voulait faire ça pour elle.

Plus que cela, il savait qu'il était assez fort pour lui offrir une stabilité à cet égard.

« Je n'ai plus mon don. Qu'est-ce que j'ai à offrir maintenant ? »

Il avait l'impression que Clary avait réprimé beaucoup d'insécurités qui pouvaient enfin être exprimées. Alec écoutait tranquillement alors qu'elle expliquait qu'une ancienne terrestre n'aurait jamais sa place dans l'Institut, encore moins maintenant que les anges la surveillaient dans tous ses mouvements, attendant qu'elle fasse une erreur.

Ses mains tremblaient lorsqu'elle parla de ce jour où elle avait compris qu'elle devrait dire au revoir à ses nouveaux amis pour pouvoir les sauver, et Alec ne put s'empêcher de les recouvrir de ses propres mains. Il n'avait besoin que d'une main pour couvrir les deux siennes. Elle semblait si délicate, tout comme Izzy et pourtant les deux filles étaient mortelles, même quand elles étaient vulnérables.

Alec continua d'écouter jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à bout de souffle. Il était dépassé. Il avait dû réconforter Izzy une ou deux fois en grandissant, mais c'était différent. Il laissa son instinct le guider pendant qu'il priait pour ne pas se tromper.

Il lui serra les mains, essayant de ne rien faire qui la mettrait mal à l'aise pas tout en lui offrant du confort.

« Tu sais... Quand je pense à toi, je pense à la rousse impulsive et pleine de ressources qui a fait irruption dans nos vies et a littéralement survécu à une guerre sans aucun entraînement. Je ne pense pas au rat de laboratoire avec du sang d'ange que Valentine a créé, ni au chasseur d'ombre qui crée de nouvelles runes. Ce sera dur, je ne vais pas mentir. Les anges ne te permettront peut-être plus jamais de créer de nouvelles runes, mais je ne peux pas mentir et dire que je ne suis pas heureux que tu sois toujours avec nous, que tu nous aies choisis, malgré ce que ça t'a couté. »

Et ce n'était pas seulement pour Jace ou Izzy non plus. Alec avait appris à faire confiance à Clary et à l'apprécier malgré un début difficile. Il aurait été dévasté de ne jamais la récupérer parce qu'elle s'était sacrifiée pour les sauver. Il la poussait peut-être un peu trop à l'entraînement, mais il n'allait laisser personne s'approcher de ses proches sans les protéger d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Elle semblait comprendre ce qui n'était pas dit, un sourire timide se dessinant sur son visage. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant qu'ils retournaient enfin à leur corps, leurs mains entrelacées disparaissant rapidement en même temps que le reste de leur forme astrale.

Alec ouvrit les yeux à peine une seconde plus tard et tourna la tête, vérifiant que Clary était bien avec lui. Elle l'était, la tête sur le côté pour voir si Alec allait bien aussi. Il bougea sa main jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse serrer la sienne.

Jace sauta de son fauteuil, hésitant avant de leur ordonner de rester en place pendant qu'il allait chercher Magnus. Il eut à peine le temps de faire un pas avant que Magnus et Izzy ne soient là.

Leur comportement transpirait l'inquiétude et le malaise. Alec et Clary furent autorisés à s'asseoir, mais il leur était strictement interdit de se lever sans explication. Qu'ils donnèrent volontiers pour que tout le monde sache qu'ils allaient bien.

A peu près.

« Darling, tu comprends sûrement que le fait de voir que tu n'as toujours pas lâché Clary peut être une source d'inquiétude ? »

Alec rougit fortement, se rendant compte que oui, il avait toujours la main de Clary. Envoyant un faux regard noir dans sa direction quand elle toussa pour cacher son rire, il la lâcha et laissa plutôt Magnus vérifier que tout allait bien pour eux deux.

Il ne les laisserait pas se moquer de lui parce qu'il était soudainement plus ouvert avec Clary, merci beaucoup.

* * *

Suite au prochain épisode, même si ça pourrait presque se lire seul, mais j'ai deux trois trucs à caser dans un deuxième et dernier chapitre :)

En attendant, qu'en avez-vous pensé?


	2. Chapter 2

Vous connaissez l'histoire de la fille qui ne peut pas s'empêcher d'écrire des bêtises?

Yup, c'est moi. Ce chapitre m'a un peu échappé, mais bon, je me suis bien amusée quand même XD

Merci à **Muriel Lavigne, Oliver Franco, marco29830, sabinecarpentier8 **pour la mise en favori :)

Merci à **2patatesdansunmanteau, Muriel Lavigne, Oliver Franco, marco29830, sabinecarpentier8, yvore **pour les follows :)

Ravie de voir que mon histoire plait/intéresse :D

Et maintenant la suite !

* * *

« Tu étais sincère ? »

Alec arrêta de frapper son punching bag. Il n'était pas d'astreinte ce soir-là et pendant 24h au cas où la rune de Clary ait des effets secondaires, mais il avait voulu se fatiguer un peu avant de rejoindre Magnus. Après avoir « dormi » presque 10h d'affilée, il avait un peu trop d'énergie à dépenser, et ne serait jamais capable de se dormir.

Evidemment, il se doutait que Magnus pourrait lui offrir une alternative plaisante s'il en avait besoin. Et Alec se laisserait facilement convaincre.

« Oui. »

Et voilà le retour des phrases monosyllabiques. Il se força à rester immobile, face à Clary. Il n'était pas habitué à ces discussions à cœurs ouverts avec elle – ou avec n'importe qui vraiment. Alors il n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire ou quoi dire. Clary non plus apparemment, qui se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Il te reste de l'énergie ? » proposa-t-il finalement, pensant que peut-être elle avait le même problème que lui.

« Oh mon dieu oui. »

Il rit, la laissant choisir leurs armes, agréablement surpris quand elle choisit le corps à corps. Elle essaya de répéter les mêmes mouvements qu'il lui avait appris l'après-midi même, mais n'y arrivait pas vraiment.

Mais il y avait de l'espoir.

Patiemment, il décortiqua à nouveau toutes les techniques. Une demi-heure plus tard, il atterrit avec un bruit sourd quand elle parvint finalement à maitrises l'une d'entre elles en combat presque réel.

« Tu serais une excellente parabatai. »

Cela l'arrêta net dans sa danse de la victoire.

« Pardon, ça ne me regarde pas. »

« Ce n'est rien. Je suppose que j'ai juste peur qu'elle ait changé d'avis ou qu'elle ne veuille pas prendre le risque de se lier à quelqu'un qui risque de perdre ses runes. »

Alec savait une chose : c'est qu'Izzy ne regretterait jamais de choisir Clary comme parabatai. Peu importe les circonstances. Il avait vu comme elle avait respecté la décision de Clary malgré sa tristesse. Presque malgré lui, il donna quelques conseils à Clary pour qu'elle y réfléchisse à nouveau.

Elle hocha la tête mais garda le silence, alors Alec changea de sujet et prit un bâton sur le mur. Il eut un sourire en coin en repensant à la première fois qu'il avait combattu Clary avec cette arme. Il s'attendait à un meilleur combat cette fois.

Et Clary lui donna raison.

« Est-ce que je peux récupérer mon mari ? Ou est-ce que vous souhaitiez vous cogner dessus encore un peu ? »

Ils sursautèrent et relâchèrent leurs positions. Alec laissa Clary bégayer une explication malgré son souffle saccadé pendant qu'il prenait une serviette pour s'essuyer. Mine de rien, Clary avait pas mal progressé et bien qu'elle soit loin de son niveau – le bâton était après tout sa deuxième arme fétiche, bien que peu de gens soit au courant – elle se débrouillait de mieux en mieux.

Clary grogna en apercevant le sourire goguenard d'Alec.

Il en profitait peut-être un peu trop mais c'était rare de voir Clary perdre ses moyens !

« On continuera demain » annonça Alec. Il n'était pas dupe, il savait que Clary le rejoignait de plus en plus dans le gymnase pour évacuer son stress, et puisqu'ils étaient tous les deux mis sur la touche…

Clary hocha la tête et les laissa après avoir récupéré ses affaires.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ? » interrogea Magnus, haussant un sourcil curieux.

Alec haussa les épaules, incertain. Il ne savait pas lui-même comment expliquer. Si à un moment, il avait pu se sentir protecteur de Clary à cause de son lien avec Jace, il était maintenant clair qu'elle s'était fait une place parmi ses êtres chers par elle-même. Il aurait besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil avant de se pencher plus avant sur ce qu'il s'était passé lorsqu'ils étaient isolés cependant.

* * *

Clary s'effondra sur son lit dès qu'elle passa le seuil de sa chambre. Elle n'avait même pas le courage de prendre une douche, trop occupée à cogiter. Elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'Alec – quand il décidait de laisser de côté son sarcasme – était de bon conseil, mais elle ne voulait pas entrainer Izzy avec elle si jamais Raziel décidait de la punir à nouveau. Et puisqu'Izzy comme Jace étaient d'astreinte ce soir-là, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment leur demander leur avis sur le sujet.

Soupirant, elle sortit son téléphone. Elle resta une bonne dizaine de minute à le fixer avant de prendre son courage à deux mains.

C'était une conversation qu'il valait mieux avoir en face à face.

* * *

Magnus avait gracieusement accepté de rentrer au loft à pied, bien conscient qu'Alec avait au moins autant besoin de l'exercice que du temps de réflexion. Passant d'une anecdote à l'autre, il lui offrait un bruit de fond pour lui permettre de ne pas se sentir trop coupable de ne pas participer à la discussion.

La ride de tension sur son front était de retour. C'était une ride que Magnus connaissait intimement. Combien de fois l'avait-il vu avant ou après un événement majeur ? Et combien de fois l'avait-il lui-même eu devant les risques inconsidérés que son chasseur prenait ?

« Tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler si tu ne veux pas, mais je suis là pour toi »

C'était bien la seule chose qu'il pouvait lui offrir. Il doutait que quoi que ce soit de mauvais se soit passé pendant leur sortie astrale, mais de toute évidence, quelque chose avait chamboulé Alec et Clary. Suffisamment pour qu'ils aient besoin de temps avant de leur dire toute la vérité – oui il savait que les deux leur avaient donné le minimum d'explication, non il ne s'en vexait pas.

Alec savait qu'il devait la vérité à Magnus. Mais contrairement à Clary, il ne pourrait pas faire comme si tout allait bien avec lui, pas alors que cette rune avait remué pas mal de choses. Ce n'était pas nécessairement une mauvaise chose non plus, Alec savait qu'il ne devait pas se reposer sur ses lauriers sous peine de redevenir la personne qu'il était avant. Mais ce qu'il avait ressenti en étant coupé du monde ? Il en frissonnait rien que d'y repenser.

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose. C'est juste que… »

Il se stoppa net, incertain de comment le formuler. Un coup d'œil à Magnus lui redonna confiance très vite. Il pouvait le faire.

Il se lança dans ses explications, faisant confiance à Magnus pour remettre en ordre ce qu'il lui disait. Il avait toujours semblé capable de comprendre ce qu'Alec voulait dire même quand il ne savait pas lui-même comment le dire.

Et cette fois ne fit pas exception.

* * *

« Fray, tu as vraiment un don pour te mettre dans des situations impossibles. »

Simon était heureusement disponible, et plus que ravi de passer un peu de temps avec sa meilleure amie. Il était aussi flatté qu'elle soit venue à lui pour lui demander conseil. Il avait grandi avec elle, autant dire qu'il la connaissait par cœur. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que Mademoiselle Clary Fray admettait qu'elle ne pouvait pas gérer une situation seule.

« C'est pas drôle. »

Simon se força à reprendre son sérieux. Son amie avait besoin d'aide, il ne la décevrait pas.

« Tu sais que je te soutiendrai quoi que tu fasses, mais Alec a pas tort pour le coup. Izzy n'attend que ton feu vert pour organiser la cérémonie. »

« Et Raziel ? »

« Si tu veux mon avis, tant que tu ne remets pas en route une autre apocalypse, tu n'as rien à craindre. »

Clary se mordit la lèvre. Sérieusement, ça pouvait être aussi simple que cela ? Elle se fait un peu taper sur les doigts, et c'était tout ?

* * *

« Mon ange, il va falloir que tu arrêtes de porter le poids du monde sur tes épaules »

Magnus n'était pas surpris d'entendre l'histoire entière. Bien sur qu'Alec se sentait coupable. Bien que Maryse se soit fait pardonner parses enfants, son éducation stricte avait déjà fait des dommages. Et maintenant qu'il était à la tête de l'institut ? Il semblait avoir décidé qu'il devait protéger tout le monde personnellement.

Cela n'aidait pas qu'il soit replongé aussi cruellement dans sa vie d'avant, celle où il devait se fondre dans l'ombre, faire ce qu'on attendait de lui sans que quiconque ne prenne le temps de le voir pour qui il était réellement. Une fois encore, Magnus maudissait Raziel de ne pas s'impliquer davantage dans les affaires des chasseurs d'ombre au point que leur morale soit devenue aussi rétrograde.

« Quant à ce qui s'est passé entre nous, tu sais que je t'ai pardonné il y a longtemps. »

Alec haussa simplement les épaules. Oui, il savait. Mais il avait du mal à se pardonner à lui-même de ne pas avoir été suffisamment présent ou alerte pour empêcher les événements e nuire à ses proches.

Sentant que c'était un problème qui continuerait à torturer Alec jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à le convaincre, petit à petit, de se pardonner, Magnus changea de tactique et invita simplement Alec à aller se coucher.

C'était assez d'émotions pour une journée.

* * *

Le lendemain, Alec était de nouveau en train de rédiger rapports et d'organiser les archives quand Clary toqua à nouveau à sa porte. Vérifiant l'heure, il s'inquiéta en voyant qu'il n'était pourtant pas en retard à leur session d'entrainement.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel devant son réflexe, tellement typique de sa personnalité anxieuse. Elle se renfrogna dès qu'il fallut expliquer sa présence.

« J'ai eu une autre vision, plus insistante sur cette nouvelle rune. »

Alec fit craquer son cou en réfléchissant à ses options. Il était hors de question de garder leurs amis hors de cette histoire, pas après l'histoire de la veille. Mais si toute personne présente dans la pièce se retrouvait sous l'influence de la rune, cela compliquerait d'autant plus la vie à l'institut.

« Allons chercher les autres » décida-t-il. Il prendrait peut-être le risque d'emporter Jace avec lui – ce n'est pas lui qui risquait de prendre les décisions sensées pendant son absence de toute façon – mais certainement pas Izzy.

Une dizaine de minute plus tard, ils se retrouvaient tous dans la chambre d'Alec, à essayer de convaincre Izzy de les laisser tenter l'expérience de nouveau.

Elle céda finalement quand elle vit que Magnus ne s'inquiétait pas plus que cela. Jace s'assit à leurs côtés sur le lit, et se prépara à se faire emporter avec eux seulement pour voir Alec et Clary s'effondrer dès qu'elle eut tracé la rune sur le papier.

Mais lui était toujours là !

Il laissa Izzy et Magnus revenir dans la pièce, complètement perdu.

« Soit la première rune a créé un lien entre eux, soit la rune leur et destiné. » devina Magnus.

Dans tous les cas, cela ne devait pas être trop dangereux.

* * *

« Pourquoi ça m'étonne pas »

Alec se doutait qu'ils risquaient de ne pas avoir de chance, mais il aurait préféré se tromper. Clary haussa les épaules à ses côtés, observant leurs amis réinstaller leurs corps sur le lit d'Alec.

« J'espère simplement que ça prendra moins de temps qu'hier. »

Alec haussa un sourcil, essayant de cacher son sourire en coin. Il n'aurait pas parié dessus. Raziel voulait apparemment leur dire quelque chose, et ils ne repartiraient pas tant qu'ils ne sauraient pas ce que c'était. Et il parierait davantage sur le fait que la réponse ne tomberait pas du ciel, et qu'il faudrait encore qu'ils paient de leur personne.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi les gens te traitent de pessimiste. » clama une voix derrière eux.

Alec se retourna en position de combat à la vitesse de l'éclair, Clary l'imitant dès qu'elle dépassa son choc.

* * *

« Oh pitié »

D'un claquement de doigt, Clary, Alec et l'étranger – qu'Alec soupçonnait fortement d'être Raziel – se retrouvèrent dans une salle vide, avec seulement un livré posé sur un présentoir.

Devant le manque de réaction de l'homme – l'ange ? – Alec s'avança et feuilleta le livre, déçu et confus en le voyant vide. Clary restait en retrait, visage vers le sol, ce qui le troublait. Il ne l'avait vu aussi effacée que peu de fois, et la revoir dans cet état lui laissait un arrière-gout amer dans la bouche.

Même lui qui était son supérieur hiérarchique ne l'avait pas vu aussi soumise quand elle admettait avoir fait une erreur – ce qui était de plus en plus fréquent, à son plus grand soulagement. Elle se contentait généralement d'accepter sa punition en grommelant tout du long, mais sans plus essayer de s'y soustraire en argumentant comme elle le faisait au début.

« Ceci est, ou plutôt sera, un nouveau livre de runes. »

Clary releva violemment la tête en entendant cela. Alec eut une grimace de douleur en imaginant ce que le geste aurait donné dans leurs corps physiques.

« Mais avant de laisser Clary créer ses runes, il va falloir qu'elle prouve sa valeur une dernière fois. Et il est hors de question qu'elle crée ses runes sans supervision. »

« Ça s'appelle de la torture. » intervint Alec en carrant les épaules. « Je ne vous laisserai pas continuer à jouer avec elle comme si elle ne valait pas mieux qu'une marionnette que vous pouvez manipuler et ensuite jeter sans considération. »

Dur de dire qui était le plus surpris par cet éclat entre Clary et Raziel.

Certes, Alec avait gagné en assurance quand il s'agissait de défier l'enclave, surtout depuis qu'il sortait avec Magnus. Il avait appris à se battre pour ce qu'il croyait être juste et n'importe qui savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas l'énerver ou menacer ses proches, mais de là à menacer Raziel lui-même ?

Clary essaya de le faire taire. Il était hors de question qu'il s'attire les foudres de Raziel pour elle !

« Je pourrais te retirer tes runes pour cela » menaça Raziel. « N'oublie pas à qui tu dis allégeance. »

Alec eut un rictus. Qu'il essaie ! Clary avait accepté sa punition et les règles imposées par Raziel, mais il doutait que ce n'était pas le problème. Non, il avait davantage l'impression que Raziel comme l'enclave n'acceptait pas de voir son peuple changer et s'allier au monde obscur avant autant de succès. Et le talent de Clary était probablement la plus grande menace pour lui, come l'avait montré la rune d'alliance.

Oh oui, Raziel n'était qu'un hypocrite, et qu'il ait le pouvoir de mettre ses menaces à exécution ou non, Alec n'allait pas se laisser faire.

« Les chasseurs d'ombres sont censés être des protecteurs. Chasser les démons, punir ceux qui menacent la paix et les terrestres. Clary est notre meilleur atout pour cela et vous le savez. »

« Mais tais-toi ! Tu vas empirer les choses ! »

Alec l'ignora royalement.

« Elle a énormément sacrifié pour en arriver là et je ne vous laisserai pas nier les progrès qu'elle a fait. »

Raziel marqua une pause, un sourcil arqué. Il ne s'était pas attendu à tellement de véhémence de la part d'un néphilim, surtout pas un néphilim qui s'était contenté de vivre dans l'ombre la majeure partie de sa vie.

« Tu comprends que je ne peux pas laisser Clary faire ce qu'elle veut, elle a trop de pouvoir pour qu'elle ne soit pas un danger potentiel si elle décidait de suivre les traces de son père. »

« Pour nous, pas pour vous. » rétorqua Alec. « Ou doutez-vous de votre pouvoir ? »

Clary se mordit la joue pour s'empêcher d'intervenir. Elle sentait bien que quelque chose se passait. Alec, pour elle ne savait quelle raison, semblait presque parvenir à convaincre Raziel. Consciente qu'elle naviguait en eaux troubles, elle le laissa diriger le débat, priant pour un miracle, et qu'il ne soit pas puni avec elle si jamais la bonne volonté de Raziel disparaissait.

« Tu es l'ainé Lightwood, je te connais. » Alec serra les dents, conscient que son histoire familiale ne jouait pas en sa faveur. « Pourquoi je devrais t'écouter alors que ta réputation joue contre toi ? »

« Parce que malgré cette réputation, je suis à la tête de l'institut avec le respect de mes hommes. » asséna Alec.

Ce qui était vrai. Plus d'un avaient voulu que l'enclave le rétrograde à cause de ses relations avec une créatures obscures, mais la plupart ? La plupart de ses chasseurs d'ombres étaient au plus indifférents. Il entendait plus d'une remarque désobligeante en passant dans les couloirs, mais ils obéissaient aux ordres.

Les rapports arrivaient en temps et en heures, impeccables pour la plupart, et personne ne cherchait d'excuse pour se retrouver hors d'une patrouille avec lui. Ils avaient appris à séparer leurs sentiments personnels de leurs vies professionnelles et en voyant le taux de succès des missions augmenter, Alec avait vu son taux de popularité augmenter.

Tant qu'Alec faisait son travail, ils respecteraient au moins le fait qu'il était l'un des meilleurs de sa génération – et un leader compétent – et feraient de même. Avec un peu de chance, cela leur apprendrait peut-être à être plus tolérants, mais Alec avait toujours été un pessimiste.

« Et que proposes-tu ? »

Clary ouvrit de grands yeux. Raziel allait vraiment céder ? Elle tourna son regard sur Alec, en pleine réflexion.

C'était beaucoup trop facile. Et un peu trop suspicieux que cette rencontre se fasse alors qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se défendre, à la merci de l'ange. Alec releva le menton et affronta le regard de Raziel sans faillir.

« Et si on laissait au cabinet le soin de décider du sort de Clary ? Toutes punition si elle devait faire une erreur en mission devra être votée à l'unanimité pour qu'elle ne représente un danger pour aucune faction du monde obscur. »

« Et son pouvoir de création de runes ? Tu veux laisser au cabinet le soin de décider quelle rune peut ou non être ajoutée au nouveau mémoire ? »

Alec hésita quelques secondes. C'était une question épineuse. Les affaires des néphilims avaient jusque-là toujours été gérée en interne exclusivement. S'il répondait oui comme il le voulait, Raziel pouvait toujours revenir à son plan originel. Mais il ne voulait pas refuser, il n'avait pas vraiment d'alternative.

Ou plutôt, il ne savait pas quelle alternative il pouvait offrir qui convienne à Clary.

« Et si Alec était responsable de l'approbation de mes runes ? » proposa Clary. « Il est mon supérieur hiérarchique. »

Raziel passa son regard de Clary à Alec lentement. Ils échangèrent un regard hésitant, espérant de toutes leurs forces qu'il accepterait ces conditions. Qu'il n'imposerait rien de pire comme pouvait le présager la brève étincelle de colère dans son regard.

« Soit. Que je ne sois pas forcé de revenir sur terre pour quelques décennies. »

Raziel cacha son sourire en coin et partit sans plus insister.

Alec soupira et se tourna vers Clary.

« Tu es consciente que tu viens de lui donner ce qu'il veut sur un plateau d'argent ? »

Clary protesta, sure qu'elle n'avait fait que sauver sa peau et celle d'Alec, mais s'arrêta net en voyant qu'il ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié. Elle rouspéta mais savait que tant qu'elle ne se calmerait pas il ne lui expliquerait pas ce qu'elle avait apparemment manqué.

« Raziel ne se mêle presque jamais de nos affaires. Je crois qu'il se moque de ce qui nous arrive. Franchement, je crois que la seule raison pour laquelle il intervient maintenant c'est parce qu'Edom n'existe plus et qu'il ne veut pas que les créatures obscures en profitent pour gagner trop d'influence. »

« Quel rapport avec moi ? »

Alec lui lança un regard ahuri. Soit elle avait une estime d'elle-même au ras des pâquerettes, soit elle sous-estimait la réputation qu'elle avait gagné depuis qu'elle avait recouvré ses souvenirs. La connaissant, probablement un peu des deux.

« Tu es une des rares chasseuses d'ombres qui aient des bonnes relations avec le monde obscur. Et tu as plus de pouvoir que la plupart d'entre nous. »

« Oui mais si je fais la moindre erreur, il va me retirer mes runes non ? »

Sauf que personne ne voudrait jamais donner un martyr à ses ennemis, quelqu'un qui puisse les aider à rallier l'opinion générale à leur camp. Et si Clary avait été punie aussi injustement alors que Jace avait obtenu son pardon quelques mois auparavant ? Plus d'une personne se serait rebellée contre l'enclave et Raziel, déclenchant peut-être même une autre guerre.

Raziel avait presque réussi à se débarrasser de Clary en lui imposant de se sacrifier pour eux, la privant ensuite de ses souvenirs, la faisant redevenir terrestre. Et tout se serait plutôt bien fini sans son influence, mais Jace avait été incapable de la laisser partir. Et il avait réuni trop de gens sous sa bannière, forçant la main de l'ange.

« Ta rune de quête était à mon avis censé te manipuler pour te forcer à rentrer dans le moule complètement. Peut-être même te mener à accepter de toi-même de sacrifier ton libre-arbitre à son profit pour nous épargner. »

Et Clary avec son complexe de la sauveuse aurait marché droit dans la gueule du loup, voyant seulement l'opportunité de refaire ses runes tout en protégeant ses proches. Plutôt pas mal comme marché, mais Alec se doutait que l'épreuve pour prouver sa valeur aurait été une autre façon de la manipuler.

Mais était-ce sa faute ? Alec n'avait jamais imaginé que Raziel revienne, et n'avait pas prévenu Clary contre les mauvaises habitudes des anges. Et leur morale assez manichéenne.

Et maintenant, elle se retrouvait lié à lui pour le reste de sa vie, et liée à New York. Et si Raziel espérait qu'il pourrait la faire craquer sur le long terme, il se trompait. Alec savait qu'elle était plus résistante que cela. Et il l'aiderait bien évidemment.

« _Oh._ »

Il était tout de même attristé de voir qu'une fois encore elle se retrouvait au centre d'une conflit qui n'avait pas lieu d'être parce que certaines personnes n'arrivaient pas à imaginer qu'on puisse vouloir faire avancer les choses.

* * *

Le retour dans leurs corps se fit en douceur cette fois-ci. Jace et leurs amis étaient là, mais il leur lança un regard d'avertissement.

Clary ne perdit pas de temps pour sortir de la chambre. Alec demanda à Izzy d'appeler Simon pour qu'il la rejoigne et ne pas la laisser seule avant de leur expliquer la situation en détails. Fort heureusement, il avait un petit ami attentionné qui se dévoua pour prévenir les leaders du cabinet des derniers développements.

« Si ça peut te rassurer » commença Magnus « ma magie n'a rien vu de malicieux dans le lien que cette rune a créé entre vous deux. »

Alec se frotta les yeux, fatigué. Voilà encore une chose qu'il devrait dire à Clary si elle ne n'en avait pas encore eu vent.

* * *

_Toc toc_

Alec soupira mais lâcha ses rapports. Depuis qu'il était revenu, il avait décidé de se concentrer sur autre chose et de laisser à Clary le temps de faire le point mais si quelqu'un pouvait venir et lui proposer un problème plus intéressant il était preneur.

« Les leaders de clans ont été mis au courant. Tu as leur soutien et leur remerciement pour avoir essayé de leur donner un peu d'influence dans cette histoire. »

C'était bon à entendre, décida Alec. Pas exactement ce pour quoi il avait proposé de laisser le cabinet en charge de Clary, mais au point où il en était, chaque miette de bonne volonté était la bienvenue.

Magnus s'approcha de lui, une lueur bleutée entourant ses mains.

« Mon ange, tu devrais faire une pause. »

Alec ne répondit pas mais le laissa faire le tour du bureau pour arriver jusqu'à lui. Les mains de Magnus sur son coup étaient un cadeau divin, et il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur sa magie qui chassait ses crampes.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes dans cette position, sans parler pour ne pas troubler la quiétude.

* * *

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Alec était de retour à la salle d'entrainement. Il ne savait pas si Clary viendrait mais il avait besoin de se défouler de toute façon. Jace le retrouva facilement, inquiet en sentant sa crispation à travers leur lien.

Proposant un combat, il décida de ne pas retenir ses coups, donnant l'occasion à Alec de se laisser aller. Il savait que s'il voulait tenir la distance face à son parabatai, il fallait choisir une arme qu'il maitrisait mieux que lui – il avait été assez arrogant pour défier Alec au bâton, une fois il n'avait pas fait l'erreur une deuxième fois.

Il sourit en pensant au fait que pour une fois ils pourraient tous les deux se faire plaisir et choisir une arme qu'ils n'utilisaient pas en mission. Alec était tellement à cheval sur le protocole que Jace ne parvenait que rarement de les laisser s'entrainer avec autre chose que les armes les plus communes à l'institut. Et pourtant, c'étaient leurs séances les plus intéressantes et impressionnantes.

Dus aux spécialités différentes de leurs parents et entraineurs, les enfants Lightwood étaient après tout réputés comme pouvant se battre avec n'importe quoi – ce qui théoriquement, était le prérequis de n'importe quel chasseur d'ombre, mais dans les faits était loin d'être le cas.

« Alors… Chakram, sabre, Katana, dague, marteau ou faux peut-être ? » proposa Jace en sautillant presque devant Alec. Ils avaient tous les deux besoin de se lâcher un peu, et c'était le moment idéal.

« Une faux ? »

Incrédule, Alec fixa Jace comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser – on sait jamais, tout ce sang d'ange… – mais à sa grande honte, l'idée était plantée.

* * *

Clary venait de rentrer à l'institut et se dirigea immédiatement vers la salle d'entrainement. Elle espérait y croiser Alec pour parler au calme.

Il était apparemment en train de tout nettoyer, un chiffon sur l'épaule pendant qu'il descendait les punching bag de leur perchoir. Il l'entendit arriver et s'assit par terre pour faire une pause, lui donnant le temps de le rejoindre.

Voyant qu'elle hésitait, il prit les devants.

« On a tout réglé avec Magnus. Les leaders ne comptent pas nous poser de problèmes tant que tu ne tues personne. »

Ça aurait pu être rassurant mais Alec grimaça devant son manque de tact. Non pas qu'il soit habituellement doué pour cela mais il essayait de faire des efforts. Il ne comptait pas non plus lui poser de problème quant à ses runes, pour peu qu'elle vienne le voir avant d'en faire quoi que ce soit. Il estimait que c'était un bon compromis.

Elle ne protesta pas, consciente que c'était pour le mieux.

« Fray, c'est aussi pour que je puisse être là pour t'aider en cas de problème que je te demande ça, pas pour t'empêcher de tuer quelqu'un accidentellement. »

_Oh. _

Oui, c'était quelque chose qui ressemblait à Alec.

« Maintenant que c'est réglé, je peux te laisser nettoyer ici pendant que je finis mes rapports à l'enclave ? »

« Rencard avec Magnus ? »

« Quelque chose comme ça. »

* * *

Sur l'insistance d'Izzy, Alec rentra au loft et prit une matinée de repos le lendemain pour « se remettre de ses émotions ». Il adorait sa sœur, mais elle trouvait toujours des excuses pitoyables pour justifier ses absences. Mais il était toujours de même reconnaissant alors il se contenta de finir ses rapports et de partir avant qu'une autre crise de le retienne sur place.

Et quel bonheur de pouvoir se réveiller, Magnus dans ses bras, sans devoir filer en douce pour sa patrouille matinale.

« Je pourrais m'y habituer » ronronna Magnus à ses côtés, plus que ravi que la première chose qu'il voie ce matin-là soit son mari. Il ne se plaindrait jamais de devoir sacrifier un peu de leur temps ensemble tant qu'il faisait son possible pou rentrer en un seul morceau à la maison.

« J'ai toute la matinée » promit Alec, caressant le dos de Magnus du bout des doigts. Pour une fois, il avait droit à ses câlins matinaux.

Il entendait déjà Magnus le taquiner sur ce point quand ils trouveraient le courage de se lever pour le petit-déjeuner. Refermant les yeux, il soupira de contentement. Il sentit une main saisir son visage en coupe, la froideur d'un anneau contre sa mâchoire. Il rouvrit les yeux, heureux de se plonger dans un regard doré qui ne cesserait jamais de l'émerveiller.

Ce même regard qui semblait le sonder, posant mille questions quant à son état d'esprit. Ne savait-il donc pas qu'être avec lui le soulageait de la plupart de ses maux ?

Magnus rougit légèrement. Alec ne comprit pas.

« Tu parlais à voix haute, mon ange. »

* * *

Alec avait décidé de rentrer à l'institut à pied, arguant qu'il passerait par le Starbucks du coin se prendre un café sur le chemin. Et heureusement qu'il l'avait fait, Simon se tenait sur les marches, hésitant à entrer.

« Izzy est à l'intérieur en train de superviser les opérations. »

« Je sais, c'est pas… Je pourrais te parler ? »

Surpris, Alec s'arrêta en plein milieu des marches. Il demanda à Simon s'il voulait entrer ou préférait aller parler ailleurs, le suivant quand il s'éloigna pour ne pas se sentir aussi surveillé par les chasseurs d'ombres qui surveillaient les caméras de l'entrée.

Il finit par s'asseoir sur un banc quand Simon s'arrêta, curieux de ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir.

« Ecoute… Clary m'a parlé de toute cette histoire. Et enfin… merci de l'avoir pris sous ton aile ? »

Il bégayait, nerveux maintenant qu'il se retrouvait devant Alec. Celui-ci ricana discrètement en se rappelant l'avoir mis en garde au début de sa relation avec Izzy. Il ne pensait pas être un mec si effrayant pourtant, mais c'était presque flatteur de voir les réactions de Simon. Et c'était adorable de le voir prendre soin de Clary malgré les hauts et les bas qu'ils avaient eu.

« C'était le minimum. Je ne suis pas toujours très expressif mais j'essaie de faire en sorte que mes actions compensent. »

« Sauf avec Magnus hein » se gaussa Simon, oubliant sa timidité devant les souvenirs des deux mariages.

Bon prince, Alec le laissa rire à ses dépens – il ne pouvait pas nier que Magnus faisait ressortir une facette plus… démonstrative de sa personnalité. Il continua de boire son café, attenant que Simon redescende de son nuage.

« Enfin bref, je sais que t'as des journées chargées, donc je vais te laisser. »

Alec le regarda partir avec un haussement de sourcil perplexe. Il aurait parié que Simon avait autre chose à lui dire.

Bah, il savait où le trouver si c'était le cas. Dans l'immédiat, il ferait bien de vérifier que personne n'avait mis le feu à l'institut pendant son absence.

* * *

The end. Alors? Ça vous a plu?


	3. Chapter 3

Et on continue à traverser cette quarantaine en douceur, avec le dernier chapitre de cette fic.

Ca y est, c'est officiel, je n'écrirai rien de plus pour celle-là :)

Merci à ceux qui ont lu et commenté, ça fait super plaisir et j'espère que cette suite vous plaira. Elle m'a un peu échappé je l'avoue, ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu au départ mais je me suis bien amusée.

* * *

Alec avait eu la chance de passer plusieurs semaines tranquilles malgré sa crainte de revenir à l'institut et de le trouver en feu. Heureusement pour lui, parce que jongler entre ses devoirs politiques et guerriers et gérer Clary (qui n'avait certes pas besoin d'etre gérer il l'admettait mais il ne voulait pas baisser sa garde et etre absent si elle avait besoin de lui) il n'aurait pas pu gérer une crise en plus.

Fort heureusement, il eut le temps de retomber sur ses pattes.

Clary et lui s'entrainaient quotidiennement ou presque. Il avait des horaires très différentes maintenant qu'il était à la tête de l'institut et en profitait pour enseigner à Clary tout ce dont elle manquait encore puisqu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de garder ses meilleurs soldats comme entraineurs alors qu'il avait besoin d'eux a l'extérieur.

Donc il entrainait Clary sur son propre temps d'entrainement, ce qui lui permettait d'etre présent en cas d'alerte tout en gardant ses meilleurs éléments en premiere ligne.

Clary semblait avoir compris la démarche puisqu'elle arrêta de se plaindre dès qu'il eut expliqué pourquoi elle ne pourrait pas participer aux missions les plus périlleuses et qu'elle devait s'entrainer à la place.

Depuis elle était devenue une élève studieuse, laissant ses runes de cote tant qu'Alec n'avait pas confiance en sa capacite à se battre sans.

\- Cela ne te sert à rien si tu ne sais déjà pas comment contrôler ton corps en temps normal. Apprends d'abord à te battre dans les pires conditions ensuite on affinera tes talents.

C'était logique pour Alec de fonctionner ainsi. Jace n'aimait pas particulièrement se battre sans son épée mais il n'était pas le meilleur de leur generation parce qu'il se reposait sur ses acquis. Malgré son orgueil, il était capable de se tirer de n'importe quelle situation sans aide extérieur autre que son intellect et ses capacités martiales.

Izzy était létale en toute circonstance également.

Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'a faire en sorte que ce soit le cas de Clary. Elle apprenait vite mais meme elle ne pouvait rattraper des années de pratique en un claquement de doigts.

Et au plus grand soulagement d'Alec, elle avait mis son opinion d'Alec au placard et lui laissait une chance de faire les choses bien cette fois, donc Alec faisait des efforts pour ne pas (trop) donner l'impression de baby-sitter.

Et puis, ça le défoulait bien, surtout quand Clary décidait de l'utiliser comme cobaye lorsqu'elle avait une nouvelle rune.

Alec était un élève studieux heureusement, et n'avait pas trop de mal à retenir les quelques-unes qui étaient approuvées jusque-là.

Cependant, quelque chose le taraudait.

\- Simon a des problèmes ? demanda-t-il alors qu'ils prenaient deux minutes. Il semble peu sur de lui en ce moment.

Clary marqua une pause, sa bouteille d'eau au bord des lèvres.

Elle avait cru sentir quelque chose de différent chez Simon mais celui-ci l'avait très vite rassuré, mais si Alec aussi pensait justifier de le mentionner…

\- Je pensais que c'était simplement le départ de Rafael maintenant qu'il était humain qui l'avait affecté.

Alec prit un air songeur. Il n'avait pas revu Simon depuis leur discussion sur les marches de l'institut mais il sentait bien que quelque chose lui échappait. Peut-être passerait-il au Dumort ce soir en rentrant chez Magnus.

* * *

Alec devait bien admettre qu'il était légèrement frustré. Simon qui d'habitude semblait toujours trainer dans ses pattes était maintenant introuvable. Ni Izzy ni Lily à l'hotel Dumort ne savait où il était. Il aurait bien demandé à Maia, mais cela aurait risqué de l'inquiéter et ce dont il voulait parler avec Simon n'était après tout rien d'urgent.

Soupirant tout de même, Alec se mit en marche, se cachant derrière un charme pour éviter d'attirer l'attention des terrestres. Les rues étaient moins fréquentées, mais il ne voulait courir aucun risque.

Son humeur morose le quitta cependant dès qu'il arriva au loft, Magnus l'accueillant avec chaleur comme à son habitude.

\- Encore et toujours cette paperasse ? commenta-t-il en voyant l'heure plus tardive qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- Non, j'ai officiellement fini le nettoyage des archives, annonça Alec fier de lui. J'ai eu un peu d'aide de la part de Clary et de Jace, j'avoue.

Magnus haussa un sourcil moqueur. Que la rousse aide Alec était attendu, tout le monde avait entendu parler de leur nouveau lien et de la culpabilité de Clary à empiéter sur le peu de temps libre qu'il pouvait avoir. Mais Jace ? Un cœur tendre et un cerveau normalement développé se cacheraient-il derrière le sarcasme et l'impulsivité chronique dont il faisait preuve ?

\- C'était sa punition pour avoir encore une fois essayé de faire rédiger son rapport de mission à Izzy, rit Alec qui suivait très bien le cours de ses pensées.

On parlait de son parabatai après tout, lui mieux que quiconque savait à quoi s'attendre. Izzy avait comme toujours voulu aider, mais Alec y avait mis le holà. Il fallait tout de même imposer des limites, sinon elle allait encore se retrouver à aider tout le monde sans avoir de personne sur qui se reposer. Certes, Simon était là pour elle, mais pour une simple histoire de rapport et de _flemme_, Alec avait été plus que ravi d'annoncer à Jace qu'il ne retournerait pas en mission tant que les archives n'étaient pas en ordre.

Il n'y avait pas à dire. Un Jace motivé était capable de soulever des montagnes.

* * *

Alec grogna.

Une autre réunion du cabinet, une autre demande de la part des vampires et sorcier de pouvoir obtenir une rune de la part de Clary. Certes, les runes étaient réalisables dans la durée en les intégrant aux bâtiments, ce qui pourraient aider les différentes communautés de créatures obscures à mieux s'organiser et se protéger les uns des autres, mais comment était-il censé imposer quoi que ce soit à Clary et savoir ce qui ne reviendrait pas les hanter plus tard ?

Il avait bien proposé des runes plus générales, mais les autres restaient sourds à ses offres. Ou plutôt, ils comprenaient sa position mais devaient bien relayer les doléances de leurs communautés.

Fort heureusement, la seule chose sur laquelle ils ne luttaient pas était le fait d'utiliser Alec ou Clary comme cobaye d'une rune s'il y avait un risque d'effet secondaire. Sans cela, il serait devenu fou à devoir faire approuver une rune avant même de savoir si elle était viable.

\- Dur d'être aux commandes ? Izzy et Lily m'ont toutes les deux demandé de jouer les intermédiaires pour convaincre l'autre camp.

Simon prit place à côté de lui en soupirant.

Alec releva la tête en entendant le ton de sa voix. Il y avait quelque chose de très familier.

\- Tu ferais quoi toi ? demanda Alec sincèrement. D'après ton expérience de terrestre et vampire.

Simon ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois, surpris de le voir poser la question. Puis il fronça les sourcils, tournant la tête pour fixer du regard le parterre de fleurs devant eux.

Après plusieurs minutes à attendre en silence, Alec eut enfin sa réponse.

\- Je crois… que vous vous concentrez sur le mauvais côté de l'équation, hésita Simon. Si j'était terrestre, je voudrais me protéger des démos en priorité. Et c'est votre travail. Mais c'est aussi un problème pour les créatures obscures.

Alec essayait de suivre ce que Simon voulait lui dire. Il était vrai que jusque-là, les membres du cabinet voulaient surtout se cacher, se protéger des chasseurs d'ombre, combattant le feu par le feu. Et les Chasseurs d'ombres… les chasseurs d'ombres se méfiaient trop des créatures obscures et voulaient des runes les rendant encore plus dangereux face à n'importe quel ennemi.

\- Je crois que si Clary pouvait créer une rune que tous puissent utiliser pour disons… repousser les démons ou être alerté quand un d'eux rodaient ? Simon se tut une seconde, plongé dans ses pensées. Je crois que ce serait une première proposition qu'ils ne pourraient pas refuser, et qui seraient tout de même utiles aux Chasseurs d'ombre sans vous mettre en position de faiblesse.

Alec eut un petit sourire. Simon avait beau ne pas s'en vanter, passer du temps avec Rafael et récemment Magnus lui avait réellement permis de comprendre leur culture.

Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le terrestre qui lui cassait les pieds au tout début.

Il avait presque envie de profiter de l'opportunité pour lui demander si tout allait bien, repensant à cette conversation qu'il voulait avoir depuis quelques temps. Tournant son regard vers Simon, Alec fut surpris de le voir de nouveau tourné vers les fleurs.

Il remarqua également pour la première fois qu'il paraissait plus vieux qu'il ne l'était. Il était un vampire et ne pouvait pas vieillir mais ce devait bien être la première fois qu'il le voyait sans le sourire.

Alec avait-il donc été si occupé et distant qu'il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point il avait changé ? Même ses habits étaient différents. Plus de t-shirt de geek, de couleurs dans sa garde-robe, il avait adopté un style qui rappelait celui de Rafael, sans pour autant l'imiter. Il se fondait parfaitement dans le décor s'il le voulait mais maintenant qu'Alec y prêtait attention, il voyait qu'il n'aurait pas fait tâche parmi les hauts placés.

Il sourit en pensant que d'ici peu, Simon pourrait probablement succéder à Rafael, Magnus devait même déjà avoir commencé à le parrainer.

\- Quoi ?

Simon avait remarqué qu'Alec l'étudiait. Il y était habitué, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui rappelait qu'il n'appartenait pas vraiment à leur monde. Mais il commença à flipper ne le voyant sourire dans sa direction.

Alec remua la tête, brisant le contact visuel.

Il lui en parlerait. Mais plus tard.

Simon semblait déjà assez embarrassé, pas besoin d'en rajouter.

Et puis, son idée avait du mérite, ne restait plus qu'à voir ce que Clary avait comme idée.

* * *

\- Toc toc

\- Je pensais que tu éviterais de revenir maintenant que je t'avais libéré de ta punition, railla Alec en relevant la tête des rapports qu'il venait ajouter aux archives.

Jace s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte, attendant d'avoir l'attention de son parabatai. Il avait dû mettre fin à son entrainement avec Simon plus tôt que prévu parce qu'une certaine personne avait eu la bonne idée de se comporter bizarrement.

Etant donné les changements récents, Jace avait préféré être prudent et après avoir entendu la version de Simon – qui exagérait, il en était presque 100% sur – Jace s'était mis en chasse d'Alec.

Ce n'était pas très difficile. La journée il était soit dans son bureau soit dans les archives.

\- Tu sais que Simon pense presque que tu es possédé ? plaisanta Jace dès qu'Alec se retourna pour lui faire entièrement face.

La mine perdue qu'il afficha finit de confirmer qu'il n'y avait là que les compétences sociales rouillées d'Alec en cause, et non une influence extérieure – ou intérieure si jamais on nouveau lien avec Clary faisait des siennes.

\- Simon ? Meilleur ami de Clary ? Après qui tu grognes dès que tu le vois ? continua Jace qui s'amusait bien.

Alec grogna en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il commençait à comprendre ce qu'on lui reprochait.

Pas grave, il mettrait Jace de corvée de toilettes pour se venger de ses moqueries.

* * *

Alec était sur le cul. Littéralement.

Clary venait enfin de maitriser la technique qu'il s'efforçait de lui apprendre depuis plusieurs semaines.

\- Enfin !

C'était un véritable cri du cœur. Pendant quelques jours, il s'était demandé s'il s'y prenait mal avec elle mais de toute évidence, elle avait trouvé la solution toute seule comme une grande. Il se prit une tape sur l'épaule quand elle comprit qu'il se moquait d'elle.

Il se releva, décidant que dix minutes de pause leur ferait le plus grand bien. Ensuite ils s'y remettraient et cette fois il n'aurait aucune pitié. Il fallait qu'elle puise le reproduire une bonne centaine de fois pour qu'Alec soit réellement convaincu après tout.

\- J'ai réfléchi à cette histoire de rune à offrir au Cabinet, intervint Clary pendant qu'il se saisissait d'une serviette. J'ai enfin réussi à créer une rune anti-possession, qui peut être portée en bijou mais aussi dessinée sur tous s'ils ont confiance en mes capacités.

Voila qui était énorme. Alec ne parvint pas tout à fait à cacher son sourire.

\- Je dois admettre, l'idée vient de Simon après avoir regardé un épisode de Supernatural.

\- Explique-moi pourquoi Lily n'en a pas encore fait son second pour l'amener au Cabinet avec nous ? s'exaspéra Alec qui avait passé des semaines à chercher une solution alors que Simon l'avait eu en une dizaine de jours à peine.

Et c'était d'une simplicité désolante pour lui dirait-on.

Clary lui jeta un regard amusé. Et légèrement condescendant.

Ok, elle savait quelque chose qu'il ignorait.

\- Elle lui a proposé.

Alec attendit la suite.

Et attendit encore.

Face à lui, Clary prenait un plaisir fou à le faire patienter.

Finalement, elle céda.

\- Personne n'arrivait à le convaincre qu'il y avait sa place. Et toi et Magnus l'intimidez.

Alec rit franchement devant l'idée ridicule. Simon ne s'était jamais gêné pour eux avant, surtout pas pour_ Alec_.

Mais Clary ne semblait pas partager son hilarité.

Oh.

\- Et depuis il est persuadé que je suis possédé parce que je suis gentil avec lui, marmonna-t-il. C'est plutôt ça qui lui a donné son idée.

Clary leva les yeux au ciel. Typique. Le jour où les garçons sauraient communiquer sans se frapper dessus, son travail serait fait. Elle se demandait qui était les pires. Simon et Jace ou Simon et Alec ?

Au moins Simon et Jace se tapaient dessus pour leur entrainement.

\- C'est plutôt le fait que tu lui aies demandé son avis et que tu aies suivi son idée qui l'a interpelé, révéla Clary.

Alec était flatté. Que quelque chose de si logique pour lui ait réellement aidé Simon à changer d'avis était une vraie leçon d'humilité, et avait le mérite de lui rappeler qu'il aurait pu l'aider bien avant sans trop faire d'effort – et qu'il ne l'avait pas fait.

Une chose de plus à laquelle il devrait faire attention à l'avenir.

\- Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais n'en profite pas pour échapper à ton entrainement.

Clary lui laça un regard faussement courroucé. Si elle s'était attendue à un autre moment de sensiblerie pour le distraire, elle serait déçue. Il finirait de s'occuper d'elle, puis il trouverait Simon.

* * *

\- Un peu tard pour une visite de courtoisie, annonça le vampire qui ouvrit la porte à Alec.

\- Mes journées ne me laissent que peu de temps pour cela. Pourriez-vous dire à Simon que je voudrais lui parler s'il est là ?

Il savait que les vampires étaient tout aussi territoriaux que les loups parfois. Il ne ferait pas deux fois l'erreur de s'imposer.

Reculant d'un pas, il alla attendre sous un lampadaire pour être visible facilement de l'extérieur. Si Simon était là, il le verrait, sinon, tout le monde saurait qu'il n'était pas là pour attaquer.

\- Je peux t'aider ?

\- Je voulais juste parler, rassura Alec quand il vit Simon hésiter à passer le seuil.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il s'éclipsa puis revint avec son manteau, suivant Alec dans le froid de la nuit. Il les guida jusqu'à un parc non loin. Assez loin pour que leur discussion ne soit pas espionnée, mais pas assez pour que Simon se retrouve seul en cas de besoin.

Avec un peu d'amusement, Alec nota que Simon s'était réellement bien intégré maintenant que Camille ne faisait plus partie du tableau – et malgré l'absence de Rafael qi devait lui peser.

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu ferais bientôt partie du Cabinet ?

Il comprenait mieux l'amusement de Clary maintenant qu'il n'était plus à la place de la pauvre victime qui subissait cette technique. Mais il prit grand soin à ne pas paraitre trop austère pour ne pas que Simon le prenne mal ou n'interprète de travers.

Il bafouilla quelque peu avant de confirmer.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

\- Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ?

\- Je t'agace, et tu n'es pas le genre de personne à faire les choses à moitié, s'expliqua Simon. Je sais que tu ne confierais jamais ce genre de responsabilités à quelqu'un comme moi.

Alec rit franchement. Oui, Simon l'agaçait, mais Jace aussi le plus souvent. Et certes, Jace n'aurait jamais son vote pour être dans un conseil, mais cela relevait davantage de son profil que des sentiments personnels d'Alec.

\- Ecoute, je sais qu'on est pas vraiment dans les mêmes cercles et qu'on ne se croise pas souvent, s'excusa Alec. Mais ça n'a rien à voir. Tu as beaucoup changé, et tu es devenu un allié de poids et, comparé à certaines personnes de mon entourage, tu es raisonnable.

Non, il ne pensait pas à Jace. Pas du tout, même s'il préférait s'arracher une dent que de devoir convaincre le blond d'abandonner une de ses idées désastreuses.

\- J'aurais dû faire confiance au jugement d'Izzy à ton propos bien plus tôt, continua-t-il. Donc si ce que Clary dit est vrai et que tu as refusé jusque là à cause de moi ou de mon comportement à ton égard… Prends plutôt la décision que tu as envie de prendre.

Simon ressemblait à un poisson hors de l'eau. Ce qui voulait tout dire à propos de comment Alec l'avait traité par le passé.

Il avait fait la même erreur avec Rafael et Méliorn au début. Il avait laissé le grand frère protecteur avant le leader, et il essayait de corriger ses actions avant qu'elles ne fassent trop de mal. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à vouloir défendre sa famille contre tout désespérément seul.

Et maintenant que la guerre avait fait murir Simon, il s'était révélé être digne de la responsabilité et l'honneur que voulait lui offrir Lily.

Il était juste dommage que tout le monde se soit concentré sur Clary, délaissant Simon et le forçant à se débrouiller par ses propres moyens tout du long.

\- Merci, finit par dire Simon. J'apprécie les excuses et de te voir te déplacer jusqu'ici.

Alec lui fit un signe de tête et partit après lui avoir souhaité une bonne soirée.

* * *

Alec hésita, le poing levé. Il n'avait pas encore frappé. Devait-il vraiment déranger Clary ou attendrait-il de la voir à l'entrainement ?

Non, il devait la voir en privé.

\- Alec ?

Il se retourna vivement en entendant la voix à ses côtés. Visiblement, le choix avait été fait pour lui. Il se décala, croisant les mains dans son dos par automatisme. Il la suivit dès qu'elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, l'invitant à se mettre à l'aise.

\- Tu avais besoin de quelque chose ?

Alec prit une grande inspiration. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à demander relevait probablement de la trahison, et elle aurait de bonnes raisons de refuser. Surtout qu'elle avait déjà été à la merci de Raziel et qu'il n'était que peu heureux de leur arrangement.

Relevant le menton, il se jeta à l'eau.

\- Tu crois que tu pourrais créer une rune similaire à l'anti-possession pour nous défendre des anges et de leurs pouvoirs ?

Il avait longuement réfléchi. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de mettre ses hommes à découvert face au monde obscur. Et comme il l'avait déjà affirmé, toute rune créée par Clary serait approuvée seulement si elle ne représentait pas un danger pour les chasseurs d'ombre.

Mais si l'histoire avec Valentin, Jonathan et ensuite Clary lui avait appris quelque chose, c'était que les anges pouvaient également jouer contre eux. Et il refusait de laisser Raziel punir ses hommes pour ses erreurs, tout comme il ne laisserait pas la moindre possibilité à Raziel de décider de façon unilatérale du devenir du monde obscur.

Ils avaient jusque-là supposé et bâti leurs croyances sur le fait que quelqu'un devait demander à Raziel d'intervenir. Mais nulle part était-il écrit que c'était le cas. Il ne laisserait pas sa négligence mettre qui que ce soit en danger.

\- Je peux, affirma simplement Clary. Elle est déjà prête mais je pensais que tu ne l'approuverais pas.

Alec se mordit les lèvres.

Depuis que Simon venait au Cabinet, énormément de choses avaient été révélées. La plus importante étant que les chasseurs avaient failli à leur tâche plus d'une fois.

Il avait parlé avec Magnus et Jace. Ils étaient tous les deux d'accord sur le fait que c'était un pari risqué, mais que cela devait être exploré. Jace lui avait d'ores et déjà donné sa bénédiction pour faire ce qui lui semblait au mieux.

Magnus avait bien dû concéder que c'était un choix nécessaire.

\- Comment elle fonctionnerait ?

\- Elle remplacerait la rune angélique chez les Chasseurs d'ombres qui la veulent, pour modifier la source de nos pouvoirs. Tous ceux du monde obscur pourrait la porter sur leur peau, ou comme bijou comme l'autre rune.

Pas de gros changement donc. Ou plutôt, rien de trop dramatique. Seuls les membres du cabinet portaient la rune anti-démon jusque-là, mais ils savaient que c'était une solution viable et que leur corps ne rejetait pas l'énergie spécifique à leurs runes.

Clary s'avança, hésitant juste avant de lui saisir le bras.

\- Alec…

\- Quelle conséquence en cas d'utilisation ?

Clary hésita.

Mais Alec savait qu'il y avait toujours un prix à payer pour toute forme de magie. Jusque-là, ils payaient le prix de leur rune en tuant les démons et en étant soumis à Raziel. Quel serait le prix s'ils reniaient Raziel et se le mettait à dos ?

\- Si Raziel ou un ange nous attaque avec le désir de tuer, cela brulera nos réserves d'énergie, admit Clary. La rune utilise la magie de Raziel pour contrer l'attaque, combattant le feu par le feu.

\- Donc plus de runes ? devina Alec.

\- Plus de runes que tu ne peux pas nourrir de ta propre énergie. Mais c'est une façon totalement différente de s'entrainer ou de vivre.

Alec réfléchit.

Dans le meilleur des cas, la rune ne serait pas activée, et rien ne changerait.

Dans le pire des cas, le simple fait d'accepter la rune mettrait suffisamment Raziel en colère pour le forcer à les neutraliser.

Et il n'avait pas semblé très sympathique si Alec s'en rappelait bine.

\- D'autres conséquences ?

\- Non. Les créatures obscures auraient une forte baisse d'énergie mais cela puiserait au contraire dans leur énergie démoniaque, et leur taux d'énergie remonterait avec du repos.

\- Donc plus de génocide ? voulut confirmer Alec.

Clary confirma.

Elle n'avait pas l'air heureuse de l'admettre mais si elle avait réellement créé la rune bien avant qu'Alec n'y pense, il pouvait lui faire confiance pour savoir de quoi elle parlait.

Il examina un moment les runes gravées dans les murs.

Des runes de confidentialité. La raison pour laquelle il avait préféré venir ici.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Clary ne pourrait pas cacher l'altération de sa rune angélique s'il décidait de tester la rune, et il ne savait pas combien de temps avant que la réponse de Raziel se fasse sentir, ni à quelle échelle elle se produirait.

\- Raziel… ne saura pas pour la rune. Clary se racla la gorge. De par sa nature même, il ne peut pas apprendre son existence.

Alec se retourna soudainement. Clary semblait sure d'elle.

\- Je peux, par précaution, la graver dans les murs de l'Institut, proposa-t-elle. Ce ne sera pas aussi efficace mais si tu pense à ce que je pense, cela protégera ceux sur qui il est susceptible de se venger.

Elle reprenait du poil de la bête, expliquant son plan petit à petit. Après tout, Jonathan avait réussi à tuer un ange auparavant, il était peu probable qu'une autre prenne le risque de redescendre sur terre.

\- Cela expliquerait la ruse de la rune.

Alec aurait pu se frapper. Voila ce qui clochait. Ce qui l'avait dérangé.

Raziel avait peur de ce qu'ils auraient pu lui faire.

\- Trace la rune sur moi.

Sa décision était prise. Clary hocha un sourcil, mais ne le contredit pas. Elle s'approcha, traçant la rune angélique du bout des doigts. Puis elle recula et se dirigea vers son bureau. Elle fouilla quelques secondes avant de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait.

\- Ca va faire très mal, prévint-elle en revenant. Voila la rune. Dessine-la sur moi, puis je m'occupe de toi.

\- Clary !

Elle ne moufta pas.

Les pieds fermement plantés dans le sol, épaules carrées, elle aurait pu bloquer le chemin à une armée entière.

\- Toute cette histoire a commencé à cause de moi, je ne te laisserai pas t'engager seul.

_On est connectés_, aurait-il presque pu l'entendre se moquer.

Mais soit. Ils se couvriraient l'un l'autre.

* * *

Alec respira profondément.

Il ne pensait pas avoir lancé une bombe pourtant. Il aurait plutôt supposé de la suspicion quand il annoncerait ce que la dernière rune qu'il avait approuvée en solo pouvait faire.

\- Et depuis combien de temps tu sais que cette rune existe pour de bon ? demanda Magnus, un peu vexé que le fameux secret qu'Alec lui avait demandé de respecter concernait quelque chose d'aussi gros.

Mais au moins avaient-ils fait des progrès pour communiquer. Magnus savait que quelque chose de gros se passait mais qu'Alec avait besoin de gérer seul avant de le porter à l'attention générale. Le mari en lui n'était pas heureux, mais ils étaient tombés d'accord : dans le cadre de leurs fonctions, il fallait bien accepter de faire des concessions.

\- Quelques semaines, admit Alec. Clary et moi devions tester les effets secondaires.

\- Et servir d'appât apparemment, grogna Simon dans son coin.

Clary n'avait pas pu lui cacher que Raziel n'avait pas été très heureux de se rendre compte que ses pouvoirs ne marchaient plus sur elle. Quelle n'avait pas été leur surprise de découvrir que depuis ce moment-là, les progrès de Clary s'étaient accélérés à la vitesse de l'éclair.

L'entrainement d'Alec prenait tout son sens.

Maintenant qu'elle devait fournir sa propre énergie à ses runes, elle comprenait mieux l'approche plus pragmatique d'Alec.

\- Et toi ? demanda Maia en voyant Alec rester silencieux. Raziel ne s'est probablement pas contenté de s'en prendre à Clary.

\- Je suis dans le même cas qu'elle. Il a essayé, la rune a marché et a brulé le peu de magie angélique que j'avais en moi.

Il se retrouvait par conséquent à l'entrainement depuis plusieurs semaines. S'il voulait éviter un vent de panique et une mutinerie, il devait montrer que cela n'avait que peu d'importance à ses hommes, qu'il n'en était pas moins capable.

Il en aurait ri quand il s'était rendu compte que l'énergie angélique qui nourrissait leurs runes de base était en fait très peu puissante, et qu'elle limitait au contraire les capacités de certaines personnes.

Jace était réellement devenu une légende depuis qu'il avait accepté la rune.

Raziel passerait un sale moment si Alec devait à nouveau se trouver face à lui. Combien de chasseurs d'ombre avaient-ils perdu au combat parce que leur potentiel avait été étouffé de peur d'en perdre le contrôle ?

Magnus lui lança un regard ennuyé. Alec n'y couperait pas apparemment, et devrait donner des explications plus complètes.

\- L'important est que la rune marche. Nous avons les moyens d'empêcher un nouveau génocide comme celui que Valentin a voulu commettre, reprit Alec.

Et c'était une belle offre, vraiment. Cela égaliserait enfin le terrain entre les différentes factions du monde obscur. Combien avaient rêvé d'une situation pareille ?

Après encore plusieurs dizaines de minutes à discuter des possibilités, Simon décida de tester la rune. Magnus et Maia également sans surprise.

Si la rune ne leur faisait rien, elle serait proposée à tous.

C'était une belle preuve de confiance, et Alec respira un peu mieux en voyant les choses se dénouer en partie.

* * *

Alec grogna en entendant frapper à la porte de son bureau. Devenir Inquisiteur n'avait pas été prévu du tout, mais c'était un honneur qui ne se refusait pas. Pas alors qu'il avait pu convaincre ses semblables d'ouvrir Alicante aux créatures obscur, et que Magnus s'était vu proposé le premier poste de Grand Sorcier qui y était créé.

\- Entrez !

Il sourit en voyant Clary entrer. Elle les avait suivis, profitant de cette opportunité pour continuer à apprendre. Ils s'entrainaient toujours ensemble le soir, et Jace passait de temps en temps quand il n'était pas en patrouille, abusant de la rune de portail dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

Clary referma la porte derrière elle, prenant place dans le fauteuil face à Alec.

\- Alors, j'ai eu une vision de cette nouvelle rune.

* * *

Et voila, the end. Merci à ceux qui sont restés jusqu'au bout :)


End file.
